Harder to Breathe
by HoffmansLittleToy
Summary: Okay everyone, this is my first SAW fanfic, but it's an idea I got while watching Saw 5. I thought I'd elaborate on Hoffman's life before Jigsaw. I hope y'all enjoy.  Oh, and I will continue this story, but the postings may be irregular.
1. Chapter 1

Completion Date:1-29-2011

**Harder to Breathe**

It was just another night at O'Riley's Pub, Andi, the bartender, was cleaning up when one of her regulars, Detective Mark Hoffman, walked in and sat at his typical seat. "Hi Andrea, the usual, whiskey straight up."

Without turning around, Andi grimaced; she hated it when people called her by her real name. "Hi, Detective Hoffman, I'll get it right now," she said.

"Why can't you just call me Mark?" he said, slightly exacerbated.

"Why can't you just call me Andi?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, Andi, can I get my usual?"

Andi smiled, "Sure, Mark, one whiskey straight up, coming right away."

On the television, a reporter was talking about the latest Jigsaw victim, Seth Baxter. Hoffman gritted his teeth, trying to hide his inner smirk of satisfaction, and downed the shot, slamming the glass on the bar. "Someone seems a little frustrated," Andi said, picking up the glass.

"Andi, I don't need any psycho-babble right now. This is one victim I could give two shits about, and I just don't want to deal with it."

"Look, I know your history with that bastard, I say, he still got off too easy. For all the suffering he's caused, he deserved to suffer right back."

Hoffman downed another shot and smiled at Andi, "What happened to "An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind"?"

"It's easy to say, harder to practice. When I saw you after he killed your sister, I seriously thought you were ready to eat your gun. I was worried about you."

Hoffman smiled drunkenly as he finished a third shot, "So you actually care about me?"

Andi blushed, but tried to hide it. "Mark, I've known you now for almost a decade, of course I care about you."

Hoffman smiled wickedly, "Well this is news to me. I always thought you only liked me because I give good tips."

Andi got weak in the knees, she had wanted Mark ever since he first walked in the bar wearing his beat uniform. "I like you because you're a good guy, and it doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous either," Andi immediately regretted saying that.

Hoffman smiled wickedly, "So you've wanted me for all these years?"

Andi smiled to herself. "Since we're being so honest, yes, I have."

Hoffman was thinking to himself all the things he wanted to do with Andi. "I doubt you'd be able to handle me in the bedroom."

Andi laughed sarcastically, "Oh, so you like to be kinky, and you think I'm so pure and innocent?"

"I just think I'd scare you away with my sexual proclivities."

Andi leaned over the bar and whispered into Hoffman's ear, "I'll bet there's nothing you could throw at me that I wouldn't be willing to do."

Hoffman's cock started to get hard. "If you really think you could handle me, why don't you drive me home when you close, and we could have some fun," he grinned, his blue eyes darkening a bit.

Andi was getting wet. She couldn't believe that Mark wanted her as much as she wanted him. "Okay Mark, let me finish locking up, and we can go to your place."

Hoffman grinned evilly, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Andi started to rush cleaning up. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to get her chance with Mark. When she was done, and locking up, Hoffman roughly grabbed her hand and put it down his pants so she could feel his throbbing erection. "Too late to change your mind now, and I guarantee that you will be walking lopsided tomorrow. If, that is, you can walk at all."

Andi smiled and passionately kissed him as they headed to her car. "You'd better be as kinky as you're letting me on to be, because I want you to ravage me."

Hoffman was ready to lose it; he slammed Andi against a building and kissed her as he reached a hand up her skirt and into her panties, feeling her wetness drenching his fingers. He started thrusting two of his fingers inside her several times, making her moan loudly. "Mark, quit teasing me, just wait until we get to your place."

"Fine, but this is just foreplay to me, I want you to be ready when I fuck you tonight."

-Hoffman's Building-

As soon as Mark and Andi entered his apartment, he shut the door and threw off his jacket. Then, he picked up Andi's 5'4" frame and carried her to his bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and started kissing her as he tore her clothes from her body. He left her white lace thong on, as he took off his own clothes, marveling at Andi's smooth, pale flesh. He reached down to his jeans and pulled his belt off. "Get on your hands and knees," he commanded.

Andi obeyed, slightly apprehensive about what he wanted the belt for. Hoffman positioned himself behind Andi and roughly pulled her panties off. He stuck his fingers inside her again as he took the belt in his other hand and looped it around Andi's neck, pulling it tight. "Are you ready for me?" he growled, tugging on the belt again.

"Yes Mark, please stop teasing me," Andi choked out.

Hoffman rammed his cock into Andi's dripping pussy. She screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Is this what you imagined when you thought about me?" Hoffman snarled, pulling the belt as tight as he could while he penetrated Andi over and over, getting rougher with each thrust.

Andi coughed as she tried to breathe through the choking belt. "Fuck me harder Mark, you feel so good," Andi whimpered.

Hoffman smiled and obliged. He continued fucking her as if he was in a frenzy. He pulled the belt and rumbled, "Tell me how bad you want to be my little fuck toy."

Andi gasped for air and moaned, "Mark, I want to be your fuck toy."

Hoffman smiled, "Oh, so you like being used by me?"

"Yes Mark, I love feeling you deep inside me."

Hoffman's cock began to pulse harder, he could feel an intense orgasm building as Andi whimpered and moaned beneath him. As he could feel his cum start coating Andi's insides, he jerked the belt and let out a guttural growl, letting his orgasm overtake him.

"Mark, I'm cumming," Andi panted, starting to feel as if she would pass out from the belt choking off her airway.

After he finished, he fell back on the bed, panting. Andi collapsed in a heap as she loosened the belt and gasped for air. "Holy shit, Mark, you weren't kidding, you are kinky."

Hoffman smiled as he started stroking himself again. "If you think that was kinky, are you sure that you can handle round two?"

"Round two?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you again, and this time, I won't be as gentle," he grinned, leaning down and roughly biting Andi's nipple, drawing blood.

"Aaah, Mark, I don't know if I could handle another round," Andi gasped, moaning from the pain in her nipple.

Hoffman pinned Andi on her back, thrusting his already hard cock inside her again. "Oh there's going to be a round two, I already warned you that I'm kinky, so you'd better be ready for me," he rasped in her ear, thrusting hard a few more times before pulling out.

He briefly got up and rummaged in his nightstand, pulling out a knife, and tossing it on the bed. Andi's green eyes grew wide with fear, "W-what's that for?"

Hoffman smiled, "You'll see, lay down on your back, NOW," he said gruffly.

"No, Mark, I think you were right. You're too much for me. I'll just get dressed and go now," Andi said, picking up the remnants of her clothes.

Hoffman grabbed the knife in one hand, and pinned Andi by her throat with the other. "I am going to brutalize you in any way I want, now get back on the bed," he ordered, pressing the knife to Andi's throat.

Andi's heart was about to beat out of her chest. The man she once lusted after was terrifying her, and at this point, she just hoped that she would get home safe. "Mark, please, don't hurt me," Andi whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Hoffman licked the tear off Andi's cheek and smiled sadistically, "Oh I'm gonna hurt you, but I know you'll enjoy it."

"Please, Mark, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear," Andi begged, her voice cracking slightly.

Hoffman began to get frustrated, his now raging hard on was begging for release. He roughly grabbed Andi by her short brown hair, and pulled her to his face. "It's too late for you to get away now, so just do as I tell you, and we'll have a good time."

Andi finally relented and lay on the bed, quivering in fear at the thought of what Mark would do to her. "Good girl," Hoffman said gently.

Andi obeyed and Hoffman got on top of her, thrusting his entire length inside Andi's soft folds. He stared into her emerald green eyes, detecting a slight twinge of fear and apprehension. Then, he started to kiss Andi deeply as he fucked her. He then grabbed the knife, and held it tightly to Andi's throat, still pumping into her as hard as he could muster. "Oh God, please don't let him hurt me," Andi thought worriedly to herself.

With each thrust, Hoffman held the knife tighter to Andi's velvet throat. "I can tell you're enjoying this, so don't act like you don't. Tell me how bad you want me to cum inside you" Hoffman begged.

Andi was beginning to get very frightened, so she just played along. "Mark, I need your cum inside me."

Hoffman grunted as he pounded Andi as hard as he could. When he felt himself about to release again, he leaned down and bit Andi's shoulder, again drawing blood, but this time, he didn't release his teeth until he exploded again inside her. Andi groaned loudly as she came again. After Hoffman collapsed back on the bed, his mouth bloody from biting Andi, he leaned down and kissed her, her blood mixing in their mouths. Andi wrapped her legs around Mark's waist, drawing him closer to her body. "There's one last thing I want to do tonight," Hoffman said with an evil grin.

Andi was getting excited again. "What, pray tell, is that?"

"What do you think?" he asked, roughly pushing her head down toward his crotch.

Andi smiled up at Hoffman knowingly and started flicking her tongue on the tip of his dick. A rumble came from deep in his throat. "Don't tease me slut, put it in your mouth and suck me," Hoffman said hoarsely.

Andi was a little taken back by Mark's words, but she again obeyed him, taking his entire length into her mouth and down her throat. "Oh God, Andi, you are good at this, but I have a better idea," he moaned, grabbing her hair and fucking her face.

Andi gagged a bit, but she continued to suck, running her tongue all over his cock as he continued fucking her mouth. Hoffman started growling as he intensified his pace. "Andi, I'm about to cum," he grunted, pulling out of her mouth and pumping his cock until his cum shot all over Andi's face.

Andi stuck her tongue out and licked the cum from around her lips, savoring his taste, "So, do you think we'll be doing this again?" Hoffman grinned.

"I don't know," Andi said, pulling the covers up and laying her head on Hoffman's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Completion Date:

Harder to Breathe

Chapter 2

Andi awoke from a sound sleep, her head still on Hoffman's chest. Her shoulder was sore from where he bit her. As she got out of bed, Hoffman stirred, "Hey, did you sleep well?" he asked, in a surprisingly sweet tone.

Andi looked into Hoffman's blue eyes, which had no trace of malice as they had the previous night. "I slept fine, and you?"

Hoffman smiled, "It's the best I've slept in a long time."

Andi started getting dressed in the shreds of clothing she had left from Hoffman tearing them off her body. "I have to get home, so I guess I'll see you the next time you come in."

Hoffman got up and wrapped his arms around Andi's waist. "Hey, are you alright? You seem distant."

"I'm just sore, I had no idea you were such a freak in bed. I think this will be the last night I'll spend here."

Hoffman gripped Andi tightly as he stared into her eyes. "I _know_ that this will just be the first of many nights we will spend together."

Andi tried to get out of Hoffman's grasp, but he was too strong. "Let me go Mark! I have to get home to my Johnny. He's probably waiting for his breakfast."

"He's just a crippled little dog, he'll be fine on his own."

Andi wrenched a hand free and slapped Hoffman across the face. "Don't EVER talk about my baby like that. You know, you are such a prick, I can't believe I fell for you."

Hoffman roughly grabbed Andi's wrist, twisting it almost to the point of breaking it. "Well I know you have fallen for me, so you're mine now," he rasped in her ear.

"You just don't get it Mark. I thought you were somebody else. Last night was a mistake. I hope things won't be awkward at the bar, I need to go," she said, putting on her jacket.

Hoffman roughly grabbed Andi by the throat. "Don't fuck with me, Andi. I know you enjoyed everything I did to you."

"I may have enjoyed the act, I just don't enjoy you! You go from sweet to downright cruel in a heartbeat. It's unnerving and I can't put up with it. No wonder I never hear you talking about a woman in your life. I don't know a single woman on this Earth who would put up with you," Andi snapped angrily.

Hoffman scratched his face, "What did I do that was so unforgivable?"

"It was a combination of everything. You scare me Mark. I can't be with someone like that. Plus, I didn't appreciate your comment about Johnny."

Hoffman got out of bed and threw on his bathrobe before wrapping his arms gently around Andi. "I truly scared you? And the comment I made about Johnny, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that he didn't need his mommy 24/7. I'm sorry I called him a cripple. I should have known from the second the words escaped my lips that you'd be hurt. Forgive me?" he said, pouting.

Andi stared deep into Hoffman's eyes. He looked like a little kid who did something wrong. She knew he was putting on a façade, but she couldn't resist his charm. Hoffman smirked, his arms still tightly gripping Andi. "Are you worried that what we did last night turned you on so much?"

"Yes Mark, that is exactly what is bothering me. You don't understand, what we did last night should have terrified me. I'm disturbed that I enjoyed it."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it."

"You don't know, Mark. What you did last night was dominate me. It reminded me of something that I'd really rather forget."

"What's that?"

Andi sighed, "If you really want to know, I was raped when I was 17. He was a neighbor, and I was too naïve to know that he was a pedophile who had been grooming me since I was 12. I really liked him, I was in love, but we saw each other secretly so my parents wouldn't find out. Finally, when we decided to have sex, it was awful. He was drunk, but I didn't know. He was very rough with me. It was not the way I wanted to lose my virginity."

"What was so awful about what he did?"

"When I told him to slow down because it hurt, he kept going, getting even rougher. Finally, I told him to stop, and tried to push him off me. Then he pinned me down and raped me."

"Did you report him?"

"Yes, but the damn police didn't take me seriously. I wouldn't have been so mad, but then he went on to rape two 12 year old girls I knew. Then, all they did was put him on the sex offender registry. The police didn't care about the young girls being abused by a 35 year old pervert," Andi said, starting to cry.

Hoffman gently kissed Andi's forehead. "Andi, I had no idea. I wouldn't have pushed you so far our first time."

"Mark, I can't do this. The way you can turn on a dime scares me. I can't be with someone who just wants to dominate me."

Hoffman began to get frustrated, "I won't hurt you, Andi. I realize that I pushed your limits last night, but you said yourself that you enjoyed it. Why deny yourself something you enjoy just because of a bad association?"

"Mark, my whole perception of myself sexually was changed in an instant. It fucking terrifies me!" Andi said emphatically.

Hoffman sighed, "Well then I can't force you to stay."

"Ten years and _that's _how you feel?" Thanks Mark, I'm going home to feed my dog. Goodbye," Andi spat, grabbing her satchel and storming out the door.

Hoffman put his head in his hands and sighed to himself, "I'm a fucking idiot."

Andi got into her classic VW Bus and plugged in her cheap mp3 player and put on her favorite playlist, Maroon 5. On the way back to her apartment, "Closer" came on. "No way am I listening to this right now!" Andi half-laughed to herself.

When Andi got back to her apartment, Johnny was so excited to see her, he kept trying to jump up to say hello. She picked him up gently and hugged him close. "Hi my baby, did you miss mama? I missed you so much."

As she was cooing Johnny, her roommate, Julie sleepily came out of her bedroom and sat in her recliner. "Hey hun, where were you last night?"

Andi blushed, "I spent the night with Mark."

Julie clapped and smiled, "You finally got the guts to make a pass at him, so spill, how was he?"

"It was different."

Julie looked Andi up and down. "Something happened, I can tell, are you okay?"

Julie's cat, Sheba, jumped up on Julies lap, purring away as they talked. "I'm fine, I don't even know how to explain what happened."

"You are very articulate Andi, I know you can tell me what happened, you just don't want to."

"Well, he was very rough with me."

"I thought you liked guys to be rough with you?"

"He made me have flashbacks to my rape, but the sick thing is, even though I was afraid, it really turned me on."

"Mark did that? I'm surprised, he's always seemed so vanilla to me."

"Julie, this is serious, he wants me to come back, but I don't know if I could handle him again, I'm afraid of how far he will take it."

"Okay, if he scares you, then don't go back, simple as that."

"It's not that simple, Julie. I really like him, and I still want him to fuck me again, it's just, I don't know."

"Andi, I don't want to see you getting into a situation that will be harmful to you, and what is that on your shoulder?"

Andi pulled up the collar of her shirt, "Oh that, um, Mark bit me."

"It looks like that hurt, he was really that rough?"

"Yes, and it was the best sex I've ever had."

"If it was the best sex you've ever had, then why are you debating whether or not to see him again?"

"He genuinely frightened me, but it turned me on so much, I'm completely torn right now. I really don't know what to do."

"Andi, you know that whatever advice I give you, you're just going to do what you want anyway."

Andi laughed, "I'm not that bad, I just wanted to get some perspective on the situation."

Julie continued petting Sheba and laughed, "Andi, you are so headstrong, I know you're probably going back to see him tonight, so why are you asking me?"

"I just don't know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Harder to Breathe Chapter 3

Andi lay in her apartment tossing and turning. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't stop thinking about her night with Hoffman. She knew that her body wanted so badly to go back to him, but her head screamed that he would only hurt her in the long run. She got up and put on her special sexy little school girl outfit and put on her best pair of boots. As she walked out of the apartment, Johnny came to bark her out. "No baby, mama is going to be back to bring you breakfast."

Hoffman's Apartment

Andi sighed to herself as she knocked. She knew what would happen when he opened the door, but a large part of her wanted it so bad. He answered the door with a smirk, "I knew you would be back."

Andi was so frustrated; she let all her inhibitions go and just kissed him passionately. He kissed back and grabbed Andi's hair, pulling her back to stare in her eyes. "I thought you were never coming back," he said with an evil grin.

"Fuck me Mark. That's all I came here for. You make my body feel so good and I want more," Andi said mischievously.

Hoffman then pulled the door shut and reached for his knife out of his pocket and opened it. He ran the blade around Andi's throat, making her shiver and moan. He smiled as he unzipped her blouse and happily found no bra underneath. He threw her blouse to the floor and delicately continued to run his knife all over Andi's bare flesh. As she squirmed, Hoffman reached three fingers under her skirt and roughly shoved them into her already dripping pussy, making her gasp and fall against his chest, breathing heavily. Hoffman smiled and grabbed Andi's hair, harder this time. "So you will let me do anything I want to you?" he rasped.

"Yes, just please do something to me, you have me so wet," Andi begged.

Hoffman continued running the blade around her chest, slightly pushing the tip to her nipples. She moaned as she felt Hoffman's cock rise beneath his jeans. Without warning, Hoffman sliced a shallow cut in her breast, making Andi scream. Hoffman roughly put a hand over her mouth and bent his head down, lapping up the blood like a dog. "Please Mark…" Andi whimpered, grinding her hips hard against Hoffman, making him growl.

Hoffman smiled, "Please what?" he said playfully, running his knife across Andi's throat, making her shiver.

"Fuck me Mark. Fuck me any way you want to," she begged, roughly grabbing Hoffman's crotch, causing him to spin Andi around and kiss her deeply as he unzipped his pants, freeing his raging hard on. He forcefully pushed her to her knees and gripped her hair tightly. "Suck me bitch, now," he ordered, pushing her face into his cock.

She obeyed and started sucking him. He moaned loudly as he forced Andi up and down on his cock by her hair. As she sucked him, Hoffman began to pull her hair tighter, making her moans with him in her mouth creating a subtle vibration. He roughly pulled Andi off his crotch and pulled her to his face. "So this time, you will let me do whatever I want to you with no protests?"

"Yes Mark, my body is yours to use," Andi said submissively.

Hoffman grinned in satisfaction, then, without warning, he slapped Andi across her face. "You wanted rough, so now you have it, get on the bed slut," he growled, running the tip of his knife down Andi's face.

Andi quietly obeyed and lay down on Hoffman's bed. He almost leapt on top of her and started kissing her deeply as he fingered her, feeling her wetness drench his fingers. "Do you want me to fuck you now you little whore?" he asked, slapping Andi again, making her whimper.

"Yes Mark, I want you to fuck me hard and deep, I need it."

Hoffman disrobed and took Andi's skirt off, and without warning, rammed his entire length into Andi's wet cunt. Andi gasped and clawed at Hoffman's back, begging him to be rougher. He obliged and pounded her tight pussy with all of his strength, making Andi whimper and moan. Suddenly, as Hoffman was ravaging Andi, he roughly grabbed her hair and looked into her eyes. "Tell me what you want," he demanded, lazily running his knife around Andi's shoulder.

"I want you to use me," Andi moaned.

Hoffman smiled, "I knew it wouldn't take much to get you to give into me."

"I'll do whatever you want me to, I just want you to make me cum," Andi begged.

Hoffman surprised Andi with another sharp slap to her face, making her moan this time. "What? No whimpering? I knew you liked it rough you little slut," Hoffman said, continuing to violate Andi.

As he continued his assault on Andi, she started to moan louder. Her body started to twitch as she felt a powerful orgasm surge through her body. After she came, Hoffman pulled his still rock hard cock out of her and flipped her on her stomach, entering her again from behind and fucking her wildly. "Mark, please," Andi panted.

"Please what?" he grunted.

"I want you to cum inside me," Andi whimpered, knowing how sore she would be when he was done with her.

Hoffman grinned evilly as he grabbed Andi's hair roughly, exposing her neck, and running his knife across her throat as he fucked her. "I want you to scream for me bitch!" he commanded as he sunk his teeth in the same spot as he had the night before, making Andi scream in pain, or perhaps it was pleasure, but Hoffman didn't care. He was getting what he wanted, so at the moment; that was all that mattered. He again kept biting Andi until he felt himself cum inside her. "Is that your only trick?" Andi mocked, as Hoffman collapsed on top of her.

Even though his mind was spinning, Hoffman mustered the strength to grab Andi's throat and make her face him. "You don't want to challenge me, Andi, trust me. You can't even imagine what I have in store for you."

"Just empty threats, Mark, I know you're too sweet to really hurt me, that's why I trust you."

Hoffman grabbed Andi's hair as he ground his pelvis into Andi's ass, his cock began to rise again. "I'm going to fuck you again, but this time, it's going to be a little tighter," he growled in her ear.

Andi was starting to become afraid, "What do you mean, Mark?"

Hoffman's cock was fully at attention now, and he quickly thrust his entire length into Andi's tight ass, making her scream loudly, "NO! Mark, that hurts!"

Hoffman ignored her cries and fucked her hard as she struggled beneath his strength and weight. "Please, Mark, I have never let a guy do this before, it really hurts."

Hoffman slowed his pace, but his thrusts were still hard and deliberate. Andi's whimpers of protest began to quiet, so Hoffman slapped her ass, hard. "Oh, Mark, you are an animal," Andi moaned.

He growled in response as he started fucking her harder. Andi was in so much pain, but she wanted Mark so bad, she was willing to endure some pain just to feel him brutalize her. As much pain as he was causing, Andi still moaned, only further encouraging Hoffman's ruthless treatment of her delicate body. "Tell me how much you love being my little slut," Hoffman commanded, as he fucked Andi with all his strength.

"Oh, Mark, I love being your little slut, fuck me harder," Andi moaned.

Hoffman smiled, he loved the power of sex, he loved having total and complete control. He was even beginning to have real feelings for Andi. She drove him wild by letting him use her body, letting him hurt her. She was the only woman to give him the sexual satisfaction he craved. He started to pick up his pace and fucked Andi harder causing her some pain, but she was in ecstasy. She was feeling like she belonged to Mark, like she was his property. She loved controlling men in the bedroom, and Hoffman loved to push her limits. As he continued, Hoffman slapped Andi's ass hard, making her whimper. "You are the perfect victim," Hoffman rasped.

Andi became afraid, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know I'm just playing. Don't read so much into what I say."

Andi turned her head and looked into Hoffman's eyes and was terrified. He had a mad look in his eyes, the same mad look as the man who raped her. "Mark, let's take a step back. I'm getting very uncomfortable."

Hoffman sighed in frustration, "What now Andi? You said that you wouldn't protest this time."

"Mark, just stop, I need to talk to you."

"NO! No more talking, you are a little tease Andi. That is very dangerous behavior. You could tease the wrong man one day."

"Mark, I'm being serious, stop. You're hurting me beyond what I am willing to accept. Please respect that and stop now," Andi said helplessly.

Hoffman was about to lose it, he was ready to cum, and he wasn't about to stop now. He thrust as deep into Andi as he could and shot his load. Then he pulled out and stared into Andi's eyes. "You are a brute Mark."

"But you enjoy every second of it."

"No Mark, when I told you to stop, you wouldn't. I, I can't do this!"

Hoffman grabbed his knife and put it to Andi's throat as he tightly held her hair. "I could do it you know. I could just press a little harder and pull. I could hide you by the bar and nobody would ever suspect me."

Andi's legs almost gave out. "You're not serious Mark, please, don't hurt me," Andi begged, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Do you see what I mean about you being a tease?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you that one day you might tease the wrong man. Trust me, you don't want to tease me. My last girlfriend was a tease too."

"What happened to her?"

"Nobody knows, well, nobody that matters anyway."

"Mark, I'm going to go, maybe next time I see you, you'll have all the crazy out of your system!"

"You'll be back, I know you will."

"Keep telling yourself that Mark, goodbye."

She began gathering her clothes and getting dressed, when Hoffman grabbed her arm roughly. "You're mine Andi, and I'm not done with you yet. Get on the bed NOW!"

Andi was shaking all over, but as terrified as she was, she was also incredibly wet. She obeyed Mark and lay on the bed, waiting, longing to see what he would do next. He rummaged around in his nightstand and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He cuffed Andi's wrists to the bed and kissed her deeply, "Are you ready slut?" he growled.

Andi didn't answer, her mind had shut down from fear, all she was fighting for now was survival. Hoffman slapped Andi again and she just started crying. Tears were freely flowing down her face as Hoffman towered over her. He thought she was just playing a game, so he kept going. He slapped her really hard and yelled, "So what? Does this suddenly not turn you on?"

"No, she whimpered, still crying.

Hoffman pulled out his knife and cut Andi's other breast, making her cry even more. As he bent down to suck the blood, he gently stroked Andi's hair and whispered, "I love you,"

"Hoffman, please stop," Andi cried, tears staining her face.

He was taken aback by her calling him Hoffman, but he stared into Andi's eyes and smiled, "What is it Andi? You came over here begging me to violate you, and when I do, you cry, I just don't know what to think."

"It was when you said you loved me, did you really mean it, or were you just trying to get me to stop crying?"

"Both, I love you, so I wanted you to stop crying and enjoy this. I know you want to deny this darker part of your sexuality, but it's a part of you, so why deny it?"

"Because it's wrong."

Hoffman roughly shoved three fingers inside Andi, making her moan. She was dripping wet, "But you want it, don't you?" he snarled, shoving his fingers in and out roughly.

"Yes," Andi whimpered still crying.

With that, Hoffman penetrated Andi as deeply as he could with his cock. He pounded her roughly, throwing her ankles on his shoulders and fucking her as deeply as he could. "I know you're loving this, so stop crying you little slut," he growled, smacking Andi across her face.

Andi just lay back and let Hoffman brutalize her. She knew that this was going to happen before he even opened the door. She wanted this, and she was enjoying every second even though she couldn't stop crying. Hoffman rolled his eyes as he grunted while fucking Andi as hard as he could. "Stop crying already, you wanted this, so enjoy it," he yelled, slapping her again.

Andi lay there in silence, it was her only defense at that point. Pretty soon, he groaned loudly as his cum shot deep inside Andi. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away, he hadn't noticed that she was still shaking all over. "Andi? Baby, are you alright?"

Andi didn't answer, she just stared blankly ahead. Hoffman shook Andi and un-cuffed her. "Andi, baby, say something," Hoffman begged.

Andi glared at Hoffman with vengeance in her eyes and slapped him as hard as she could, his nose was even bleeding. "What was that for?"

"What do you think, you brute?" Andi spat angrily.

"Did I go too far?"

"My crying should have been a clue Mark."

"Don't even try that bullshit, you loved it and you know it."

"Yes I did, but it was too much at once. I'm going home to my baby. See you around."

With that, Andi gathered her things and left. Even though she was furious at Hoffman, she still wanted him, but she couldn't figure out why.


	4. Chapter 4

Harder to Breathe Chapter 4

Andi staggered into her apartment, her legs still sore from Hoffman's fucking. She collapsed on her bed and just started sobbing. Julie overheard and came in her bedroom, she saw Andi's face, tear stained, and she saw Andi's blouse open, with the two slash marks he had made on her breasts. "Andi, did Mark do all this to you?"

"Yes, but I wanted it, I went over there begging him to use me, so he did, in every way imaginable."

Julie looked Andi up and down, her bite mark was bleeding again, and she saw the semen dripping down Andi's leg. "Sweetie, he's abusing you, can't you see that?"

"He's not abusing me, he just likes it rough, and I'm learning how to handle it."

"Honey, I can see you've been crying, so how can you say you enjoy what he does to you?"

"He makes me cum like no man ever has before."

"I thought the only orgasm you ever had with a man was when you were raped."

"That was true, until Mark, he stirs up a sexual beast inside me that only he can control, I love it."

"If you love it so much, why were you crying when you came home?"

"Well, I let Mark do something no other man has done before, and with his size, it was kinda painful.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes I do, he really tore me up, but it felt so good."

"Did it feel good while you cried and begged him to stop?"

"It wasn't like that, I only cried a little while I was adjusting to his size. He doesn't do anything I'm not okay with."

"So you were okay with anal?"

"Well, he kinda just did it, but he made it feel really good."

"So the blood on the bed is from?"

Andi got up and saw a tiny puddle of blood on the sheets. "Oh, well I told you he was big, that's all, he didn't hurt me."

"Andi, we both know you're lying, Mark hurt you. Why do you want to be with a man who hurts you?"

"Look, Julie, I've discovered something about my sexuality in the past few days. I don't like romance, I prefer for a guy to just roughly take me and ravage my body."

"That's bullshit Andi, and you know it! You just tried to shut yourself off to romance since the rape because you don't think you're worthy of a man that loves you, and I don't know how many times you're going to have to hear it before you believe it, but you are more worthy than most women I know to have a man love you unconditionally and not just use your body!"

Andi rolled her eyes, "Done?"

Julie grabbed Andi's shoulders and forced her to look her in the eye. "I know you have an intense sexual infatuation with Mark, I also know you have been in a tailspin since you've been spending nights with him, please, I implore you, as your friend, distance yourself from that man. He is controlling, and I'm seriously afraid for your safety when you're with him. Please listen to me, I only say this because I care about you."

"I don't have to stay here and listen to this! You know what, I'm going back over to Mark's, I'll stay with him for awhile," Andi said, packing her suitcase.

Julie raised her hands in frustration, "You know what, have a great time at Mark's, I'll take care of your 'little baby' while you're gone."

With that, Andi stormed out of the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Harder to Breathe Chapter 5

"I'm tellin' ya Pete, I've struck gold with this one," Hoffman laughed, opening his beer.

"Andi cannot be as up for anything as you're telling me," Strahm said, swigging his beer.

Hoffman raised his bottle, "A test then."

"What kind of test?"

"I'll call Andi over, and say she has to suck your dick while I fuck her, if she does, you owe me $100, sound fair?"

"Okay smart ass, you have yourself a bet."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Hoffman answered it to see Andi in a micro mini and a tight blouse. Strahm nearly laughed his beer out his nose and smiled. "Andi, what a surprise, I was just about to call you," Hoffman smiled.

"Well you have me now sexy, what are you going to do with me?"

Hoffman smiled and stroked Andi's face. "You said last time you were here that you would do anything I asked of you, right?"

Andi looked at Agent Strahm apprehensively. "Yes Mark, but who is this? I mean, I've seen him at the bar, but he never even introduced himself."

He extended his hand, "I'm special agent Peter Strahm, sorry I never introduced myself at the bar."

"Why is he here?" Andi asked.

"This is why I asked if you would do anything I tell you, Peter here wants his dick sucked, and I couldn't think of anyone who was better at it than you are, so I thought we could try something new, you suck him while I fuck you doggiestyle, will you do it?"

Andi smiled at Strahm, "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, good, now get on your hands and knees bitch," Hoffman growled.

Andi obeyed and Strahm took a seat right by Andi's face. He pulled down his pants and began stroking his cock. "What are you doing?" Hoffman asked. "That's her job," he said, pointing to Andi.

Andi obeyed and took Strahm's impressively large dick and started sucking, taking as much of his length as she could down her throat. Strahm groaned and bucked his hips, Andi gagged a bit, but she kept her rhythm going as Hoffman positioned himself behind Andi and with one brutal thrust, he was inside her. As he began his rough pace, Andi began to moan, causing her mouth to vibrate on Strahm's dick, causing him to entangle his fingers in her hair and start fucking her face. Pretty soon both men were grunting and moaning as Strahm came down Andi's throat and Hoffman filled her pussy. Andi got up from the floor and began to stagger toward the bedroom, but Hoffman stopped her. "What do you want now Mark?"

"I thought we could go again, but this time, Peter gets to fuck your pussy."

Andi was overcome with fear, she really didn't want to let this man fuck her, but when Mark wanted her to do something, there was no saying no. "Mark, please no, I don't know this man, I don't trust this man, please don't make me."

"Well I own you, so you'll do as I tell you, do you understand?"

Andi hung her head, she couldn't believe she hadn't listened to Julie. Here she was, being used by a man, just because she wanted an orgasm. Hoffman pulled her head up, "Do you understand?"

Andi couldn't hold back the tears as she squeaked out a feeble "Yes."

"Good, now go back to Peter and let him do whatever he wants to you, because I say so."

Andi came back to the living room where Peter was already naked. "Hey man, I'm out for now, but you have fun okay." Hoffman called from down the hall.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting to see what a freak you are all by myself, I like it."

Strahm began running his hands all over Andi's body, peeling her clothing away slowly, and when he had her completely undressed, he picked her up effortlessly and pinned her up against the brick wall of the apartment. "Are you ready to feel me inside you?"

"No," Andi squeaked out.

Strahm looked confused. "Hoffman said you would."

"I didn't say I would."

"He warned me you might play games, but I always win. Now, wrap your legs around my waist so I can feel that sweet pussy of yours," he commanded.

Andi didn't obey, Strahm was getting frustrated. "Fine, you wanna get fucked on the floor, I can do that."

Strahm pinned Andi to the cold floor and put his knee between her legs, forcing them open. Then he pinned her wrists to the floor and gave a mighty thrust. Andi cried out in pain, Strahm was being a bigger brute than Mark. "You like that you little slut? Tell me how bad you want my cock."

Andi didn't say a word, she just laid there and let herself get brutalized, but Strahm was getting frustrated about not getting any feedback, so he slapped Andi, making her yelp. "I know you like this you little slut, Hoffman talks about your sexual prowess at work all the time, so show me what you have, whore."

Andi felt used and betrayed in that moment, so she decided to get Mark back. She suddenly put a vice-like grip on Strahm's waist and pulled him in, begging him to fuck her harder. "This is more like it! Beg for me, slut!"

"Mmmmmmm, Peter, fuck me harder, make my pussy sore," Andi moaned.

Strahm obliged and fucked her pussy as hard as he could muster. "Oh God, Peter, I want to feel you cum inside me," Andi begged.

Strahm quickened his pace before he felt himself cum inside Andi. Andi looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Hoffman in the hallway, smiling from ear to ear. Andi got up from the floor and put her arms around Hoffman. Hoffman squeezed her back and whispered, "You were a very good girl tonight Andi, and I thought, as a special treat, we could fall asleep in each other's arms, like lovers. Andi smiled and went back to the bedroom, getting into bed as Hoffman said goodbye to Strahm. Just as Andi settled in, Hoffman slipped into bed, wrapping his arms around Andi's waist. "Easiest $100 I've ever made," he snickered.

"What do you mean?"

"Strahm and I bet whether or not you'd give him a blowjob if I asked you to."

"You what?"

"It's nothing sweetie, just lie down."

"What do you mean it's nothing? You basically turned me into a hooker!"

"No, I was just trying to shut up an obnoxious co-worker who didn't believe me when I said you were adventurous, that's all."

"But you made me have sex with him."

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Yes I did, but you knew I didn't want to."

Hoffman could see Andi was hurt, so he held her close and kissed her passionately. "Okay, new rule then, when it's sex, just you and me, deal?"

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise, no more bringing in other people, besides, I want you all to myself," he said, kissing Andi passionately before they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
